Stargate: Terran Imperium timeline
by Shafter
Summary: A timeline of the rise of the Terran Imperium
1. Chapter 1

Timeline of the Terran Imperium

2009: Enemy at the gate; Atlantis reaches San Francisco, plans for disclosure begin, Carter and McKay are asked to help design new navy and marine corps ships and equipment capable of defending Earth.

2010: Disclosure plans begin to reach fruition; Carter and McKay finish preliminary design for future fleet, new construction of BC/C-304 class finishes, most sent to Pegasus for Anti-Wraith duties.

2011: Disclosure begins in November, UN is chosen as the forum, millions watch in awe. Carter and McKay finish final design phase for future fleet, begin to design equipment for ground troops

2012: Atlantis is revealed in February and after a debate all nations that are members of the IOA push for new government, six months later Atlantis as chosen as the site for the new world government, constitutional convention begins at the UN.

2013: First prototypes of all new ships begin construction in earth orbit, Asgard beam constructors, nanite replicators, and advanced ship building techniques are used for first time. All ships begun in January and finished by December, delay mostly caused by supply shortages and occasional terrorism and sabotage attempts, all aborted. Work ups expected to last at least three months in total.

2014: Final details are worked out for new world constitution, new government is to be called the "Terran Imperium" capital city of Atlantis is to move around the world's oceans under cloak at all times.

2015: first Gaia-class fleet headquarters vessel is finished, Anubis's asteroid is used as its home. This is the only Gaia to be built without a hyperdrive; and McKay finds a signs of a ZPM stockpile of factory somewhere in the Milky Way accidently while calibrating Atlantis's sensors. Carter and McKay propose moving the planet Mercury into an orbit nearer to earth to act as a diversionary capital, after all who could resist using a planet as a capital fortress.

2016: SGC is moved to a new, offworld location, the new base is located inside the moon. The only access is through the Stargate and a single ring platform, because of a massive net of sensor scramblers and beaming jammers installed in, near, and throughput the lunar core where the base is located. The base it's self is constructed from Tok'Ra tunnel crystals grown by the SGC and enclosed in a gigantic faraday cage to prevent communications leaks and intrusive hacks. NORAD is turned into a museum bunker still ready to be sealed up and equipped with most of the Asgards latest power and stealth technologies. Most science labs are moved to Praxis after its discovery by the SGC from the list of addresses O'Neill input into the dialing computer. Weapons labs are moved to the new SGC.

2017: HWS undertakes a massive overhaul of all weapons used by offworld forces. Gen. O'Neill has a group of scientists look at creating a lethal version of the now widely used Intar ammunition. And this is where our heroes start getting into trouble. Again!

A/N I have redone the timeline and will be posting expansions over the next two weeks


	2. Chapter 2

2009

January: Superhive reaches earth, Atlantis arrives and destroys superhive, lands off of San Francisco

February: IOA begins to debate what should be done with Atlantis

March: Carter and McKay are asked to help design new navy and Marine Corps ships and equipment capable of defending Earth.

April: plans for disclosure begin

May: main SGC operations moved to Atlantis

June: in her spare time Carter designs a new base that could be used by the SGC

July: Carter and McKay finish new BC-304 upgrade plan half of all new BC-304 construction is set to become BC/C-304 basically a Daedalus with a few extra hangers added

August: new midway station setup

September: SGC Pegasus base begins construction

October: SGC Pegasus base main construction complete, most personnel affiliated with the Atlantis expedition transferred

November: SGC Pegasus base fully up and running

December: first new construction since the superhive incident begins


	3. Chapter 3

2010

January: Disclosure plans begin to reach fruition;

February: Carter and McKay finish preliminary design for future fleet, designs are sent to IOA for preliminary studies and evaluation; the process, with the addition of final designs halfway through is expected to take at least two years, more likely three.

March: AI researchers at an isolated facility begin to make strides into building an AI

April: Dr. Lee succeeds in duplicating the Alterran drone design. His copy is not as good as the original of course. Another scientist at the SGC designs and builds a personal shield. Manufacturing on both begins immediately.

May - July: nothing of importance happens

August: first six Daedalus carriers finish construction, all to be assigned to SGC Pegasus.

September: all six Daedalus carriers finish workups by the end of the month, preparations for Pegasus expedition begin, supply trains formed and loaded

October: All BC/C-304s sent to Pegasus, three with an Al'kesh cargo train full of supplies for SGC Pegasus each. Each train has about ten containers. Supplies included in each train include the following: a dozen Asgard n/I generators to power the defense shields also present in the same supply train, a few thousand "autonomous homing missiles" (human drone copies), personal shield devices and up dated energy weapons (E.g. The Kull weapons, and redesigned wraith blasters with a "kill" option) in the second supply train, and in the final train about six containers full of stasis tubes with new troops inside, the other four containers had all of the sleepers equipment and more Tok'Ra tunnel crystals for use if needed.

November - December: IOA holds talks on the disclosure of the Stargate program, and HWS has "discussions" on how to implement the fleet, and what its structure will be.


	4. Chapter 4

2011

January: Carter and McKay finish final design phase for future fleet.

February: All BC-304 cruisers are sent back to earth for an overhaul

March: Carter and McKay begin to design equipment for ground troops, most troops will have powered armor, and the armor will be similar to the Kull warriors' armor in materials and standard (e.g. basic) weaponry.

April: Carter comes up with the idea for the gatecrasher armor suit, General O'Neill loves the idea

May: O'Neill and Carter get married. All allies of earth are invited to wedding.

June: Carter- O'Neill and McKay finish designing equipment for ground troops and the SGC

July: Prototypes of all new ground systems are built and subjected to destruction testing on a deserted planet. Testing includes high altitude drops, orbital drops, how long the unit can stand up to the fire power of standard Goa'uld weapons. Said weapons include: death gliders, staff weapons, staff canons, Al'kesh bombing runs and full on crashes, tel'tak suicide runs, and finally: orbital fire from a Ha'tak mother ship. The last test is timed. If the unit can survive for ten seconds, it passes. The unit that stands up best to all of the tests is a suit of gatecrasher armor that, amazingly, survived all of the tests, including the last one. The suit is later presented to General O'Neill for his personal use.

August - September: limited production of armor for the SGC begins

October: The first dozen armor suits are sent to Pegasus, for testing against Wraith weapons. Dozens hive ships and attached cruisers and numerous Wraith outposts are destroyed in "testing powered armors usefulness in boarding actions of hostile ships and stealth infiltration of enemy bases". Testing is apparently a success.

November: The disclosure process begins. The UN is chosen as the forum for the speakers. Riots begin in every country on the globe. The worst are in Los Angeles, the riots there evolve into a full blown race war. Compared to the "war" the Watts riots were a minor disturbance.

December: Riots continue all throughout the month, and are finally put down on the 27th. Damage is estimated to be in excess of 500 billion dollars total.


	5. Chapter 5

2012

January: repair efforts begin in earnest. Preparations to reveal Atlantis begin.

February: Atlantis is revealed on schedule. Small outbreaks of violence occur, outbreaks quickly contained, no major casualties. All nations affiliated with the IOA push for a new, worldwide, government.

March: AI research is a success. ALF is introduced to public, ALF stands for Artificial Life Form; at press conference when asked if the Stargate program had helped with the process of developing the AI in any way the creator of ALF said that there was no Stargate derived technologies or techniques used in ALF's programing. Coronel Carter- O'Neill is promoted to brigadier-general. Her new duties include command of all R&D programs run by the SGC and the United States.

April: AI's are placed on all earth spacecraft. All AI's are given the option of receiving replicator bodies, about half accept for various reasons; usually for the ability to interact with the crew of their assigned ships.

May: AI's first show how useful they really are. A BC-304 is ambushed by the Lucian alliance and knockout gas is ringed aboard. The whole crew is incapacitated and the LA tries to take over the ship. However, they ran into a small roadblock; the AI transported the whole LA crew into space far enough away from the ship that the railguns were able to track them. The AI then opened fire, and killed the LA crew and in addition managed to capture all of the vessels that participated in the ambush, thus giving Earth a dozen new Al'kesh with cloaking devices.

June: The SGC wages a war against the Lucian alliance and manages to defeat them without destroying a single LA vessel. All vessels belonging to the LA are captured and taken to either one of the Offworld Sites or to Earth. Once in the destination system all hyperdrives are removed and the Al'kesh and tel'tak's are converted into cheap in-system freighters. The Ha'tak's are stripped for materials and converted into one of three station types: orbital defense stations; in-system cargo stations; and in one case housing, freight haulers, defense structures, shield generators, and power stations, for a deep space research and development station run by ex-members of the SGC who wanted something new to do. They got help and first dibs on the ships, from the SGC.

July: The first major push for colonization begins, ships are sent to any star systems within a twenty light-year area around Sol. At Alpha Centauri, the first star system visited, the survey ship finds a junkyard system for an as yet unknown race, or races. The ships found are amazingly huge, the smallest one found was a kilometer long and shaped like a cylinder. The largest seen in the first scan is the size of Atlantis. All other survey ships are dispatched to Alpha Centauri to help with the survey effort.

August: Atlantis as chosen as the site for the new world government, constitutional convention begins at the UN. Survey of Alpha Centauri continues.

September: Survey of Alpha Centauri continues apace, an Asgard research vessel is found anchored to an asteroid in the system. The asteroid is stabilized and a base is constructed around the Asgard ship to facilitate exploration of the system. The base is called "Asgard-1" and is equipped with its own AI.

October: Survey of Alpha Centauri continues, survey crews are beginning to find traces of ancient technology. Said traces are mostly just crystals used in some of the ships to try to repair damage. Survey teams get a dozen new-ish Ha'taks to use as sensor platforms

November: Survey of Alpha Centauri continues crews find a space station within the largest group of derelict ships; the station has four modules around the center cylinder.

December: Daniel Jackson arrives in the Alpha Centauri system and falls unconscious at his first sight of the space station babbling one word over and over again: "Heliopolis". All current and former members of the SGC who had something to do with the Heliopolis incident arrive in-system within two days of receiving messages from the medical and xenotechnology staff of the Asgard-1 base.


	6. Chapter 6

2013

January: prototypes of all ship types designed by Gen. Carter-O'Neill and McKay are begun. Progress towards penetrating the Heliopolis station begins. Beaming or ringing into the station is impossible; no apparent ring sets, and the station is covered with sensor scramblers, preventing beam-in.

February - May: supply shortages and occasional terrorism and sabotage attempts plague the shipyards for four months until all mines reach capacity needed for all prototypes to finish within the year

June: the Heliopolis space station is finally breached with the help of Gen. Carter-O'Neill and her team of "technologists" as she calls them. Gen. O'Neill is first to enter, using his gatecrasher armor as a space suit. Soon after he enters the station, the sensor scramblers shut down allowing full and nearly unrestricted access to the station. AI's are first issued to critical personnel at the SGC starting with the base department heads and exploration teams

July - September: exploration of the Heliopolis space station continues slowly and deliberately as the teams work outward from the Asgard lobe of the station towards the Ancient lobe, then the Nox lobe, and last the Furling lobe.

October: the Furling lobe is penetrated, Daniel Jackson finally deciphers the Furling written language with the help of his translator AI.

November: ships begin to be completed, starting with the Prometheus II-class Battleship; workups begin, but are expected to take at least the next three months, if not more for the larger ships.

December: all ships but the Gaia class HQ fortress, the _Sol,_ are complete; it will take at least another twenty months to complete. Some supply problems and terrorist threats prevented the ship from being completed earlier as planned.


	7. Chapter 7

2014

January - February: workups for all ships that have been completed are finished. No discernable problems are evident in the designs. This is a complement to the work of Gen. Carter-O'Neill and Dr. McKay. All forces are now equipped with new equipment, navy and marines alike.

March: An Athena II-class: SD/R-308, a research Superdreadnought is dispatched to the Alpha Centauri survey site, after arrival the survey speeds up by a couple of hundred percent.

April - May: final details are worked out for the new government and its branches. The government will, overall, be a three branch democracy based on both the British and American models. The various departments will include: dept. of HomeWorld security, dept. of the interior, dept. of state, dept. of treasury, and the dept. of colonization administration. Under the aegis of HWS there will be four services. These services will include : Navy, Marines, Spec Ops and the Exploration directorate. The interior ministry will oversee everything having to do with the management of a large population; state will oversee diplomacy, and follow-up visits to all inhabited planets visited by the SGC; the dept. of treasury is straight forward, it takes care of the amount of money in circulation, and most, if not all criminal activity; the colonization administration oversees all colonization endeavors both through the gate and by ship.

June: Atlantis is chosen as new capital of the Terran Imperium. One provision in the constitution is that the city is to stay under cloak as much as possible and to move at all times around the world's oceans. Secure comm links that are virtually impossible to track or crack are designed by Gen. Carter-O'Neill and McKay and their respective tech teams.

July - August: government comes online without any major conflicts. All agencies such as the IOA are disbanded. On August 25 various factions in North Korea and China try to launch a preemptive strike on all major world cities, needless to say, they failed.

September: A proposal to use stealthed sensor satellites to provide early warning systems against Wraith cullings is adopted and implemented in record time. The satelites use sensor systems derived from both the Asgard systems and the sensors used on Atlantis and sport Stargates for use by rapid reaction forces in jumpers. In the first week after the satelites are activated twenty different hive ship groups are spotted and tagged with subspace beacons by stealthed jumpers. Also in that time period there are several dozen unknown hyperspace tracks that are not associated with either the Wraith or with the Travelers. A squadron of ten SC-311 Loki cruisers is dispatched to find and identify the users of the unknown starships. With the Pegasus Galactic Surveillance System a success beyond preliminary projections, a similar system is setup in the Milky Way, with similar success.

October: With the Milky Way Galactic Surveillance System, or MWGSS for short, online and running a fleet of starships is detected moving slowly, at about the speeds of a Goa'uld Al'kesh, towards the Sol system. In an attempt to stop and identify the group of ships, a prototype hyperspace jammer is deployed along with the majority of earths ships, a light-month ahead of the unknowns position in order to intercept the group.

November: After the group of unknowns is pulled out of hyper and identified there is much consternation, as the intercepted group of ships are a mix of Ancient, Asgard, and, apparently, Furling warships in prime condition numbering 100 of each species ships in a number of classes.

December: Over the period of this month all recovered ships are transported to the Alpha Centauri system for technical workups by the crews stationed there. The Asgard ships are sent to the Sol shipyards for tuning up and to evaluate the possibility of use as the ship/bases of a rapid reaction/ strike force utilizing the latest in technological developments.

A/N: for all those who want to know the classes and numbers of ships recovered in November a list will be provided in my equipment list for the Terran Imperium.


	8. Chapter 8

2015

January: the Asgard ships are approved for use by a special forces group to patrol the lower tech worlds under the aegis of the Protected Planets Treaty, as the planets are likely to accept the groups cover story of being some of Thor's warriors in armor and protected from harm by Thor's gift ( personal shields)

February: the SC-311 flotilla traces the unexplained hyper traces to a civilization that has matured enough to build Hyperdrives without Wraith cullings, when contacted they apparently have taken in some survivors from Sateda as Ronan is recognized and welcomed. The survivors say that they are part of a multi-planet association called Those Who Are Homeless. As talks with the Satedan branch of this association continue Ronan finds out that they are the only ones who dare to use any form of space travel as they are the ones who are most capable of defending themselves. They have apparently, with the help of the rest of the Homeless, developed a highly effective energy weapon to use against the wraith. Unfortunately they are not interested in trading examples of this weapon, but may in the future as relations improve.

March: McKay is assigned to try to improve the sensor system of Atlantis. After saying that it is nearly impossible, he throws himself into the project saying that it will take at least a couple of months to study all of the different sensor systems encountered over the years and to try to incorporate the best parts of them into Atlantis's own, highly complex, sensor system.

April: deployment of GSS systems and scout ships in the Ida galaxy is begun and proceeds slowly as this is the first really unexplored, by humans, galaxy that the TI has visited. As they have the Asgard Core the Ida galaxy is wide open and explored.

May: while calibrating Atlantis's sensors to see if he can incorporate non Ancient technology as upgrades, McKay finds a signs of a ZPM stockpile or factory somewhere in the Milky Way. As the signal is diffuse there is no chance of finding it using shipboard sensors. It is however within 5 -10 light-years of Earth

June - July: after many hours of tedious talks it is decided to dispatch a Sector fleet equivalent, with several dozen SC-311 flotillas to the Andromeda galaxy to establish a beach head for further exploration. The Gaia fortress of the fleet will be the second built and be called the _De Gama._ It will be completed approx. 10 months after the _Sol_ has finished proving trials. The _De Gama_ and the SC-311s will be equipped with copied Stargates for rapid inter-ship transport, and supply delivery. The possibility of constructing a Supergate is not put off the table, as a Supergate will allow rapid transit to and from Andromeda

August: the Gaia class HQ fortress, the _Sol_, is completed; proving trials are finished in record time, it will take at least another ten months to finish all system integration, systems testing, weapon system readiness tests, and full supply delivery to the station. On the _De Gama_ construction and supplying and testing will take less time as this is the second Gaia built.

September - December: R&D into constructing Stargates and Supergates is begun, an envoy is sent to the Ori galaxy to see if the Priors will share the secrets to building a Supergate. Supply buildup for the Andromeda expedition is begun but is expected to take a while, the best estimate is that all supplies will be ready about a month before the projected departure date for the expedition. Initial survey drones are dispatched to find a star system suitable for becoming a beach head for exploration. The only requirement is that the system have two planets capable of being used for the construction of an Ori style Supergate. And that one of the planets be amicable to human life.


	9. Chapter 9

2016

January: decision to salvage the ruined city ship in Pegasus is reached. Another city-ship will always be useful and the _Alexandria_ as the city is named will be sent along with Andromeda fleet. The Andromeda fleet is dispatched to excavate, as a way of gaining experience in the archeological field, and in protection of a fixed site, along with familiarizing themselves with their new planet-side base.

February - April: repairs commence on the city-ship Alexandria and are expected to take three months to bring it up to Atlantis standards of repair. The most major difference in the Alexandria is that it is "designed" to act as a fleet ship on its own and as such it is equipped with a large array of starship grade weapons and a shield that is as close to a replica of the Atlantis city shield as Terran tech can get. It is also equipped with O'Neill class shields on each tower. Each tower is also equipped with several APB batteries.

May: the _De Gama_ is completed and all proving trials are completed. The Andromeda Expedition is scheduled to leave in two months. Alexandria is prepped and ready to go.

June: All supplies of ammo and MRE's and drones are assembled on time. The Andromeda Expedition will leave as scheduled in one month. All personnel have been assigned to their stations, and have received their assigned AI counterpart. Full diagnostics on all systems begun on the 15th, all systems report good for mission on the 29th.

July: Andromeda expedition launched, subspace comms repeaters are set up to facilitate communication when in Andromeda until Stargate network is set up to standard.

August: a weekly status up date by the Expedition indicated the discovery of an unknown anomaly in their path. Several ships were dispatched to investigate, contact was lost. An SD/R-308 group was dispatched, contact disrupted, but a fragment was received that, when cleaned up played: "…ZPM ….. actory… nd recc….eet to co…. Ancient city-ships by the dozens….." after that contact was lost for some time and the fleet moved to within a light-decade of the anomaly.

September-October: several months were spent studying the anomaly and after about five weeks the exploratory ships came out with an ancient city-ship towed behind each ship. There were ten more, newish, Ancient city-ships to add to the fleet; and by reports, there was a working ZPM factory in each ship. The Expedition was in better shape than anyone could have guessed. The Expedition was then ordered to resume course towards Andromeda. In the Sol System: the SGC is moved to a new, offworld location (the new base is located inside the moon). The only access is through the Stargate and a single ring platform, because of a massive net of sensor scramblers and beaming jammers installed in, near, and throughout the lunar core where the base is located. The base itself is constructed from Tok'Ra tunnel crystals grown by the SGC and enclosed in a gigantic Faraday cage to prevent communications leaks and intrusive hacks on its computer systems. Cheyenne mountain is turned into a museum, the bunker still ready to be sealed up and is equipped with most of the Asgards latest power and stealth technologies. Most of the science labs are moved to Praxyon after its discovery by the SGC from the list of addresses then-Colonel O'Neill input into the dialing computer. Weapons and preliminary analysis labs are moved to the new SGC.

November: all free ships in the fleet, including the recovered Ancient ships are dispatched to the site of the anomaly and the Ancient fleet was sent in. when they came out their sensor scans confirmed the presence of nearly 100 Ancient city-ships, all in pristine condition except for the whole open to space thing. All city ships were salvaged and at least one was sent to every Terran controlled planet with ten headed to Earth. Three of those are stationed on the farside of the moon as the cover for the new SGC. The piers will act as combined armories and barracks for the SG ETeam

December: General Carter-O'Neill submits two designs for a system defense network. It comes in two stages; the first stage is too setup a series of solar collector satellites around the sun, basically a Dyson cloud, that will provide the power for the material synthesis for the next stage. The second stage is to start to heat up a few dozen of the larger asteroids in the Belt and balloon them, essentially converting them into massive, trillion ton battle stations. There will also be hundreds of smaller stations that will house the system Guard ships and thousands of multi squadron fighter hangers scattered around the system. The last installation to be brought on line will be a battle station made from the planet mercury that will orbit the sun directly opposite Earth. This station will be the home of all of the services in the Fleet and serve as a last ditch defense of the Sol system. The interior of Mercury Station will be able to play host to numerous ships at one time. For more information on the system defence network, check my Equipment of the Terran Imperium story.


End file.
